Prepare and test in batch quantities a supernatant fraction from a continous cultured human lymphoblast cell line which contains several activities ascribed to lymphokines such as skin reactive factor, monocyte activation factor, chemotatic factor, migration inhibitory factor and lymphotoxin. This will involve the maintenance of established cell lines, large scale cell growth in culture, preparation of lymphokine fractions, in vivo animal studies, biologically assays such as migration inhibitory activity, mouse tumor inhibition, etc., and fractionation procedures and chemical characterization. The goal of these studies will be to fulfill FDA preclincal requirements for ultimate use of this material in humans. No human studies will be performed in this contract in the first year.